1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of retention mechanisms for pen devices in pen computers.
2. Art Background
Portable pen computers characteristically include a large active screen area that is responsive to a pen or stylus device. Often, this pen or stylus device is especially adapted to cooperate with electronics within the screen so as to determine the position of the pen relative to the screen. This allows the user to effectively "write" data into the computer. Accordingly, it is important that the pen device be readily available to the user, as the pen computer may be inoperative without the corresponding specialized pen device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,986 issued to John J. Daly describes a pen computer having a tethered pen which is stored in a channel or groove located in the side of the computer. However, the pen is not readily visible from the top of the computer and the cord tether is undesirably cumbersome. Accordingly, a user cannot immediately determine whether the pen is present, and a novice may not be able to locate the pen at all.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pen retention mechanism that makes the pen readily visible to the user while stored, securely retained during storage and transport, and readily accessible. Further, it is preferable that there be no cumbersome tether or cord.